TFP : La multiplication de rédemptions
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Episode 10, saison 2 : Les clones à l'effigie de l'ex-commandant envahissent le vaisseau pour y trouver un Megatron tremblant de rage, furieux que son second est déserté le navire. Mais le Lord va trouver un moyen des plus diabolique pour se venger de Starscream sans même avoir à l'approcher. Le tout multiplié par 4 !


_Voici une petite fic toute gentille (ou pas) sur du Megatron x Starscream (décidément, ces deux là...) et non, je n'ai pas mis Knock Out dans cette fic ce qui m'étonne moi-même, mais ce n'est là qu'une petite histoire que je fais pendant mes révisions de bac. _

_Hé oui, j'ai vu des épisodes de la saison 2 de TFP juste avant ma semaine de révision donc forcément, ça m'a donné tout pleins d'idées ! (que j'ai dû canaliser, d'ailleurs !)_

_ Cette fic là est basé sur l'épisode 10 de TFP season 2, celui qui reprend un évènement far de la série transformers : les clones de Starscream. _

_J'ai fait cette fic car je savais qu'elle serait courte, l'idée de base était simple et ça me tentait bien de voir ce que je pourrais faire avec quatre Starscream ! (evil mode !)_

_Darwin, je te la dédis ! ;) _  
_Mais étant donné que je t'ai fais voir la moitié de la mienne, je veux voir très bientôt la tienne ! :D_

_Bon voilà déjà le premier chapitre, c'est la multiplication. Un chapitre plutôt light où je fais l'entrée en matière pour le coté hard qui viendra après (les yaoïstes baveuses devront donc prendre leur mal en patience ! ;D) _

_Pour le chapitre 2, la rédemption, il va en plus falloir attendre que le bac soit passé, parce que, bon, ce n'est pas que je n'y met pas de la bonne volonté, mais je préfère réussir mon bac plutôt que de faire la perverse avec des robots ! (super sexy peut-être, mais robot tout de même !)_

_Je vais profité de cette fic pour essayer la nouvelle application "Image Manager" = le truc qui te permet de mettre des images à coté de tes fics. C'est sympa, j'aime le concept ! Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre, j'espère que ça va marcher... _

_Donc voici le premier chapitre de cette fic qui en possédera deux au total, bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de me lire jusqu'ici !_

* * *

x**X**x- **MULTIPLICATION** -x**X**x

Megatron progressait lentement dans les couloirs de la base, son arme chargée à son bras, prête à faire feu. La moindre silhouette possédant une paire d'ailes, le plus petit Decepticon avec une taille de guêpe se prendrait un rayon entre les deux yeux avant d'avoir pu dire « scrap ».

Comment ce traître avait-il pu s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau ?

Megatron avait pourtant donné des ordres.

Clairs, précis… implacables.

Apparemment, ses soldats avaient dû comprendre ses commandements de travers.

Ce n'étaient pas à eux de crépiter de tous leurs fils, avachit par terre dans des poses grotesques, la carlingue brisée et certains des membres arrachés.

Quelle bande d'incapables…

Mais bien qu'ils ne soient que des Véhicons sans importance, Megatron était surpris.

Starscream à lui seul avait mis à terre autant de ses soldats ? Cela l'étonnait…

Soit il avait réussi à se faire des complices, soit sa petite excursion en pleine air avait eu sur lui un effet remarquable. La deuxième option était peu probable… mais la première n'était pas non plus très crédible.

Cet idiot n'avait jamais réussit qu'à se faire des ennemis.

Comment, en l'espace de quelques semaines, aurait-il pu rallier à sa cause le peu de Decepticon non déclaré éparpiller sur cette planète ?

Pff, parfaitement impossible.

Un bruit résonna soudain dans les tuyaux d'aération au-dessus de la tête du Lord.

Il se retourna vivement, le bras tendu vers le plafond. Après quelques secondes à guetter le moindre grincement, Megatron baissa son arme, lança un dernier regard suspicieux sur les tuyaux, puis continua sa route.

Il y était presque.

Il arrivait à la salle de contrôle où il lui avait été signalé la présence de l'ex-commandant.

Il fit encore quelques pas avant de se tenir devant la porte d'entrée. Le bras tendu, prêt à faire feu, le sas blindé s'ouvrit devant lui et c'est alors que Megatron le vit.

Il se tenait au milieu de la salle, devant les écrans, les mains jointes derrière son dos dans une posture fière et droite qui accentuait sa maigreur.

Megatron plissa les yeux mais se retiens de tirer.

Il préférait d'abord savoir quel plan sordide son ancien second avait-il pu élaborer avant de le réduire en charpie.

Il ne voulait et n'oserait jamais se l'avouer, mais de le revoir lui était aussi quelque part agréable. Enfin, dans les cyclones de haines et les tempêtes de vengeance qui secouait son spark, cette petite brise innocente n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Starscream avait entendu les portes se refermer. Il étira un léger sourire en se retournant pour faire face à son ancien chef.

-Megatron… Le temps est venu pour moi de changer les règles.

Le Lord ne fut pas surpris de ces paroles. Non, elles l'amusaient. C'était devenu si évident, si pathétique…

Un rire sarcastique secoua ses épaules, dévoilant un sourire carnassier.

Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même pleutre gonflé d'orgueil. Megatron baissa son arme, conscient que le danger n'émanait plus de ce commandant déchu.

-Vraiment, Starscream ? Par tes propres moyens ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique mielleux.

L'ex-commandant lui sourit.

-En fait…

Ces deux mots furent prononcés à l'unisson derrière le dos de Megatron qui s'empressa de se retourner pour découvrir… trois autres Starscream !

Il avait la berlue ? Pourtant il n'était pas fou, c'étaient bien trois autres robots similaires à son ex-commandant qui le tenait en joue des deux bras.

Mais… ?

Comment… ?

…

Oh ! Il y avait bien une solution…

Oui, il se souvenait d'un ancien projet, d'une base ensevelit qui contenait plusieurs protoformes destinées au clonage.

Cela remontait maintenant à quelques décennies, mais si Starscream l'avait trouvé, les clones devaient toujours être fonctionnels.

Il en avait d'ailleurs la preuve en ce moment même…

Quatre Starscream… quatre fois plus de grabuge pour rien.

Il allait devoir régler ça, et vite.

Quoi que…

Avec un peu de finesse il pourrait tourner la situation à son avantage.

Oh, il ne s'agissait pas de faire de grands exploits, juste de se faire ramener le vrai Starscream par la peau des fesses pour lui mettre une bonne raclée.

Oui, car évidemment, il se doutait bien qu'en tant que lâche professionnel, Starscream se cachait derrière ses créations en les envoyant faire le sal travaille.

Il comptait donc sur l'imbécilité que Starscream avait transmise à ses clones pour faire d'une pierre quatre coups.

-Bien joué, Starscream, sourit Megatron en dévisageant tour par tour les trois clones qui lui faisaient face. Si tu m'entends même à travers ses pâles copies, je voulais te féliciter.

-« Pâles copies » ? Releva le clone derrière Megatron.

-Nous ne sommes qu'un, rétorqua l'un des trois Starscream qui avait pris le Lord en tenaille.

-Mais nous sommes plusieurs, continua son voisin.

Megatron se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour dévisager ces clones. Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches, puis eut un sourire vicieux qui fit froncer les arcs optiques des copies métalliques.

-Apportez-moi Starscream, ordonna le Lord. Si vous le faîte, je vous nommerai tous second en chef.

Les clones perdirent légèrement de leur assurance devant l'offre proposée. Comment des êtres copiés sur un sentiment d'avidité si fort ne pouvaient-ils pas réagir devant l'appât du gain ?

Mais plus que des sentiments, les clones possédaient aussi des souvenirs. Et l'expérience de l'originel Starscream leur faisait clignoter un panneau d'alerte rouge sur cette proposition dégoulinante d'hypocrisie.

-Non ! Ce repris l'un des Starscream. Tu essayes de nous piéger !

Megatron haussa un arc optique.

-Vraiment ?

Le clone tourna la tête vers son voisin, en quête de soutien.

-N'est-ce pas !

-Acceptez ma proposition et vous y gagnerez tous, insista Megatron. Vous obtiendrez le pouvoir et la liberté, c'est bien ce que vous voulez, non ? Après tout, c'est dans votre nature…

Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Les Starscream ne savaient que faire, tourmentés par l'avidité, l'orgueil et les souvenirs de leur maître. L'un d'entre eux prit soudain la parole.

-On aura accès à la réserve d'Energon ?

Megatron étira un vicieux sourire : il avait gagné.

-Évidemment, répondit-il.

-Et est-ce que l'on sera libre d'aller où on veut ?

-Bien sûr, du moment que vous restez joignable.

-Et pour les ordres ? On peut commander qui on veut ?

-Hormis moi et Soundwave, oui, n'importe qui.

-Cool ! S'exclama l'un des clones en baissant ses armes.

Ses congénères l'imitèrent et se rassemblèrent autour de Megatron. Celui-ci les regarda faire sans bouger, puis dans un parfait ensemble, les quatre clones s'agenouillèrent devant leur nouveau souverain.

-Nous sommes à vos ordres Lord Megatron.

L'imposant robot sourit devant ce beau spectacle. Finalement, quatre Starscream soumis à ses ordres était une scène quatre fois plus plaisante à regarder.

Enfin, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : Ils restaient des copies basés sur un traître. Tôt ou tard, il devrait s'en débarrasser.

-Bien. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour devenir mes seconds en chef, dit Megatron d'une voix grésillant de malice.

-Mais, j'y pense, interviens soudain l'un des clones en relevant la tête, si nos sentiments changent, le Starscream originel va le sentir.

Le chef Decepticon fronça ses arcs optiques.

-Tu n'as qu'à maîtrisé tes pensées, idiot, le rembarra son voisin.

-Je ne te parle pas de pensées mais de sentiment ! Le corrigea l'autre. Il va sûrement ressentir un changement, c'est obligé.

-Votre matrice peut sentir vos états d'âme ? S'informa Megatron.

Les deux Starscream recentrèrent leur attention sur le robot qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur, prêts à répondre avec de grands sourires hypocrites. Ce fut un autre des clones qui les prient de vitesse.

-Le Starscream originel ressent tout ce que nous ressentons, my Lord. Il est donc probable qu'il soit prévenu de notre arrangement et tente de s'enfuir.

-Voulez-vous que nous nous lancions à sa poursuite ? Demanda le quatrième moulage d'acier.

-Non…

Les clones relevèrent attentivement la tête vers celle de leur nouveau chef, étonnés par le ton pensif qu'il venait de prendre.

Ses yeux avaient l'air ailleurs, reflétant son trouble.

-Quand tu dis que Starscream ressent tout ce que vous ressentez, reprit-il calmement, cela inclut les ressentis physiques ?

-Oui… je pense, lui répondit le clone.

Megatron fronça ses arcs optiques de quelques millimètres, ajoutant cet élément dans le shaker de ses réflexions.

Et si… et s'il profitait de cette formidable occasion pour essayer de calmer la tempête qui tournoyait dans son spark depuis la trahison de son subordonné ?

Quatre Starscreams, c'était peut-être quatre fois plus de fourberies mais cela pouvait aussi être quatre fois plus de vengeance et de plaisir…

La vengeance… Oh, il en avait fait des plans insensés, des hypothèses tordues qui lui avaient donné des insomnies. Il en était même arrivé à imaginer une nouvelle forme de torture.

Comment son bras droit, son commandant aérien avait-il pu se faire la malle après ce que le Lord lui avait dit ?

Il l'avait avoué. Ils se l'étaient avoués. Alors quoi ? Encore un mensonge ? Encore une parole hypocrite lâchée pour le satisfaire ? Non… cette fois il l'avait vraiment cru. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça que cela faisait si mal.

Mal. Oui, pour la première fois, Starscream avait réussi à lui faire mal. Voilà d'où venait sa vengeance, son besoin de rendre le coup puissance deux.

Il n'avait pas à se plaindre : grâce à l'imbécilité de son ex-subalterne, il avait maintenant la possibilité de lui rendre puissance quatre.

Megatron sourit.

-Avant d'aller où que se soit, vous allez devoir passer un test, déclara-t-il soudain.

Les clones le regardèrent anxieusement. Ils savaient de l'expérience de leur matrice que cela ne prévoyait rien de bon pour eux.

-Nous devrions plutôt allez chercher le vrai Starscream, dit l'un des clones en fronçant ses arcs optiques, il est peut-être déjà en…

Un tir de plasma mauve lui arriva en plein torse, coupant net son intervention.

Megatron ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard et détendait déjà son bras.

-Un test, disais-je, que tous ceux qui aspirent à être mes seconds doivent passer.

Les autres clones écoutaient sans bouger avec une attention rigoureuse, plus par peur que par respect. Leur compagnon qui venait d'être touché se remit péniblement à genoux, maudissant le fait d'avoir dû être l'exemple à ne pas imiter.

Maintenant, les clones avaient bien enregistré le message : ne jamais aller contre les désirs de Megatron.

-Ce test, vous allez le passer dans la salle dichromatique, continua le Lord en se tournant vers la porte. Venez.

Megatron s'avança vers la sortie, les quatre Starscream hésitant encore sur la démarche à prendre. Ils suivirent le Lord des yeux, se consultèrent brièvement du regard puis finirent par se relever pour enclencher la marche derrière leur nouveau chef.

Megatron eut un nouveau sourire vicieux.

Starscream n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, il allait prendre tout son temps pour bien le faire souffrir.

Oh oui…

Mais pas par la violence, non, ce n'était pas des cris de souffrance que Megatron voulait entendre. Tout du moins, pas exactement…

Il savait maintenant ce que l'ex-commandant redoutait le plus.

C'était ce point faible qu'il allait devoir exploiter, creuser et malmener pour sentir sa rancœur fondre sous le plaisir.

Megatron appuya sur l'interphone placé près de sa tempe.

-Soundwave ?

Un cliquetis près de son récepteur audio lui indiqua que son lieutenant l'écoutait.

-Rejoins-moi dans la salle dichromatique… et emporte des entraves magnétiques avec toi.

* * *

_To be continued... _


End file.
